


Instant Affection

by astralprojects



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisaaya is amazing you're all just cowards, Bandori Rarepair Week, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Puns!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: It really wasn't hard to fall in love with Saaya. Not when she gave each day its light. Smile and greeting prepared, order memorised, and jokes at the ready, Saaya was a girl who held the sunshine in her eyes.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769659
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Instant Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Coffee Shop AU!
> 
> Every last fic in this week will be made and posted concerningly out of order. You and I are powerless against the nonexistent writing schedule.

"A long macchiato for the lovely lady."

Arisa looked up from her laptop, coming face to face with a shop worker that seemed just a tad too content with her job.

"Thanks, uh…"

"Saaya," she finished. A warm, hospitable smile fell upon her face, entrancing Arisa for a single moment. "Enjoy it."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Mmhm! Don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything."

"Uh, yeah," Arisa mumbled dumbly. "Have a nice day."

"You too!" Her lips couldn't resist the urge to quirk up for a moment as she added a second statement, referencing the cup on the table. "Hope you like that one a latte."

Saaya winked before walking off, a spring in her step as she did so. Arisa watched curiously as she ventured behind the modern counter.

For the first time in her life, Arisa understood what Rimi meant when she said that she fell in love with a stranger a little every day.

* * *

"Welcome to Expresso!" Saaya greeted, a joyful tone to her voice. "Oh, Arisa! Welcome back."

"H-How do you know my name?" Arisa asked, stunned.

"Mm, you told me it when I had to write it on the cup yesterday," she laughed. "It's nice. A pretty name for a pretty lady. And I'd never forget the name of someone so beautiful."

Arisa stuttered, tripping over her newfound blush. "S-Shut up! I mean, uh… Shoot, you're staff here."

"Hey, don't worry, I don't flirt and tell," Saaya reassured her. "You're not in any trouble for that, I'm the one who caught you off guard, sorry. So, what'll it be?"

"Oh, thanks," Arisa replied, smiling slightly. This worker wasn't too bad. "A long macchiato please."

"Same one as yesterday?" Saaya asked, punching the order in. "You liked it that much?"

"Uh… Yeah, it wasn't too bad."

"Thanks, I made it!" she beamed, grinning with a natural twinkle to it. "I take it that you liked it a latte?"

"You told the same stupid pun yesterday," Arisa grumbled, unable to bite back a slight smile.

"Oh! You're smiling! Aha, it worked!" Saaya cheered. "Hm, if it's really that stupid, I guess I'll have to work one some different ones. Prepare yourself, Arisa, you've got a storm of bad puns coming your way once your drink's ready."

Arisa chuckled; it had been a while since she had smiled this much in one go. "Yeah, okay."

Saaya saluted and clicked her tongue as she saw her off, welcoming the next customer in line with that same dazzling enthusiasm.

Dragging out a chair quietly, Arisa sat down at a couple's table and pulled out her laptop, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Maybe the puns weren't the worst thing in the world after all.

Arisa heaved a sigh as a blank page came to meet her. Essays normally weren't a problem for her, if not for the fact that they were always a bit tedious, but it had been slightly harder to motivate and focus herself as of late. 

She had hoped that the ambience of the cafe would help, especially since there would be numerous people around, but it only worked in her favour for a short while; when Saaya came over, her concentration crumbled away. Arisa didn't know what she was doing wrong, but she couldn't do anything outside of remembering their encounter since it happened. 

Perhaps it was the playful compliment. Yeah, that was it.

A few minutes passed before Saaya wandered across her attention again, albeit physically this time.

"Having trouble espressing yourself, Arisa?" Saaya teased, placing the mug onto the table.

"Oh, Saaya," Arisa spoke up. "Thanks."

"You remembered my name!" she bubbled, putting the rest of the contents on her tray down. "I'm flattered."

"I mean, you remembered mine," Arisa argued. "It's only fair."

"Hm, guess it is. So, so? How was it?"

Arisa hummed in confusion. "How was what?"

"My pun!" Saaya resounded. "I spent a whole two seconds right now coming up with it, so I expect good feedback."

"Mm, it wasn't dreadful," Arisa chuckled. 

"Glad to hear I can be punny," Saaya retorted, smirking mischievously. "I think it was pretty punctual too."

"... Yeah, I take it back," Arisa retracted, grimacing at the pair of puns targeting her.

"Aw!" Saaya booed. "That's a shame, I spent a whole two seconds on those ones too."

"I think you should use your time more wisely then, Saaya."

"Ah, okay. I'll think up compliments for you instead!" she brightened. "That shouldn't be hard. They come even more naturally to me than my puns."

"Y-You don't need to— Wait," Arisa paused, glaring at the dish before her with lingering confusion. "Uh, I didn't order this brownie."

"I did," Saaya informed her, clutching the empty tray to her chest bashfully. "As an apology for the sudden compliment earlier. You looked kinda annoyed by it. Don't think that's gonna stop me from telling you the truth, though."

"W-Wait, I wasn't angry!" Arisa denied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you think… It was nice of you. But, uh, since it's okay, then I don't need this."

Saaya pushed the plate forward, smiling gently at her. "Food for thought. Savour it, Arisa. I hope to see you again tomorrow."

Arisa sighed fondly as Saaya walked away, leaving no room for her to argue. 

The fork dug into the delicacy, splitting its thick texture in two. With kindness like that, who would Arisa be not to fulfill her wishes?

She would have returned even without Saaya's word, though.

* * *

Two weeks later, Arisa strolled into an all too familiar cafe at her regular daily interval in the afternoon.

"Ah, is it déjà brew or have I seen this angel before?"

"S-Saaya!" Arisa fumed, fully directing her flustered attention to the employee. "Y-You can't just…!"

Saaya laughed; a mirthful sound filled to the brim with personality. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she admitted. "It's good to see you back."

Arisa grunted as she walked up to the counter, ignoring the way Saaya leant over it and watched her, almost expectant.

"So, what brings you here today? It's not me, is it?"

A scoff emerged from her, eyes drifting to a menu off to Saaya's side. It wasn't like she hadn't come every day since the first time she entered.

"You wish. I've just got things to do."

"That thing you were stuck on last week?" Saaya questioned. "It looked like an essay. Arisa, have you been procaffeinating again?"

That pun took a while to get, but when  
Arisa realised it, the joke hit her like a truck. She couldn't be blamed if she snorted a little at that, really.

"You really need to work on your puns more, Saaya," she complained. "Not really. It's just that nothing's coming to me."

"Hm, that bites," Saaya concurred, frowning. Once she saw it, Arisa realised she never wanted to see that glum expression take hold of Saaya again. It just didn't suit her. "What's it about?"

"Just some religious events or whatever. It's never normally this hard."

Saaya looked pensive for a moment. "Yeah, I get why you'd be stumped on that. It's boring, huh?"

Arisa rolled her eyes. "Sort of."

"Oh, who are these pillagers to imprison my princess in the chains of boredom?" Saaya jested, shocking Arisa into perturbed silence. "Heathens, I say! Capturing the heart of a kitten such as yourself… Ah, stealing your heart away is a duty bestowed upon myself and myself alone, and should you fall into my loving hands, I shall never treat it as cruelly as thou didst!"

Arisa's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell?"

Saaya laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck to ease the awkward tension away. "Sorry. A girl I'm friends with speaks like that all the time, and it always makes me laugh, so I thought… Yeah."

She choked up on her irritation. "Never again, Saaya. I'll feed you to the pigeons outside if you try to impersonate her ever again."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, forgive me!" Saaya pleaded. "Just trying to help. But, uh… You didn't say anything against the 'my princess' line, huh?"

"I-I was just so blinded by my anger that I d-didn't realise you said it! Yeah!" Arisa erupted. "U-Uh… Thanks for trying to cheer me up, though."

"Eh, I figured that I'd give it a shot. My worst, not my best, but at least I tried it," Saaya forfeited. "As much as I love talking with you, though, I assume you wanna get to your essay? What do you want to order? The usual?"

Arisa tapped her foot idly on the floor as she examined the menu. She had never really paid all too much attention to it before aside from her regular demand. However, trying something new could help her focus in a way that the macchiato couldn't.

"Want me to surprise you?" Saaya asked, a knowing lilt to her voice. 

"Uh… Yeah, I don't see why not," Arisa agreed. 

"Sounds good!" she chirped. "Hot or cold?"

"I don't mind."

"You don't have any allergies, right?"

"Not unless you put the triggers of hayfever in your coffee," she jabbed.

"Well then, your specialised Saaya order service is complete with her usual diligence!" Saaya joked. "A request has been placed. It'll be done in no more than five minutes or so."

"Thanks, Saaya," Arisa simpered. 

Saaya hummed contentedly and got to work, signalling that it was Arisa's cue to leave.

As she had said, Arisa's surprise order was delivered to her within less than four minutes.

"Hey, Arisa," Saaya called out, catching her eye. "I'm done. Ready to witness my true excellence?"

Arisa sighed, entertaining her. "I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want to see what you'd come up with, Saaya."

"C'mon, you don't need to be in a struggle for me to offer!" Saaya snickered. "If you wanted a girl to try and impress you, you could've just asked me."

Arisa groaned out in frustration, trying to force away the blush spreading out on her face with mere will. "I did not! Just show me the damn thing already!"

"Okay," Saaya replied. She mimed a silent countdown before revealing the tray that was previously hidden behind her back. "It's, uh, nothing too impressive really. An affogato, no liqueur, and a red velvet cake we brought out a bit before you came. You seem like a fancy kind of girl, so I hope you like it."

Arisa had to admit that while the order wasn't as basic as it probably should have been, it matched her more indulgent choices perfectly.

"It's not bad…" she answered, a small smile growing on her face. "Thanks, Saaya."

Saaya glowed at the praise, grinning brightly. "That's good! I've impressed the amazing Arisa and fulfilled my life's prophecy! Well, its prophecy since a couple weeks ago, but a prophecy nonetheless."

Arisa laughed, suddenly noticing the second serving on Saaya's tray. "Who's that for? Isn't the cafe half-empty?"

"Um…" Saaya trailed off, clutching her hands together tightly out of nerves. "I'd like to take my break now. If you'd let me."

Arisa froze for a moment, connecting the dots between Saaya's words. "U-Uh. Yeah. That sounds fine."

A pleased smile stumbled across her as she pulled a chair out. 

"I want to help you," Saaya confessed. "With your essay, I mean, or whatever else I can help with. We've got the same at our school and I've finished, so… Is that okay?"

Arisa smiled, shyness winning out as she reached for the spoon. "Y-You don't have to help me, Saaya."

"But I want to," she finalised, meeting Arisa's hand halfway. "I help my younger siblings out all the time, so it's fine, really! I also tutor some other students in my class when they ask me. You're not being a burden, Arisa."

The latter nodded, embarrassed by Saaya's forwardness. "But…! Y-Yeah. Thanks."

"Trust me, Arisa. I'm offering," Saaya spoke softly, a meaningful look in her eyes. "So! Should we start?"

* * *

"Here it is, Arisa~!" Kasumi yelled, arms outstretched in introduction to their destination.

It had been a little over two months since Arisa met Saaya, yet she still held the spot of their most frequent and valued regular.

"Kasumi! Stop running!" Arisa roared, catching up with both her friend and her breath. "And let go of my hand!"

"Sorry, Arisa!" Kasumi apologised, without a tinge of remorse. "We're at the cafe now though!"

"I can see that, idiot," Arisa grumbled. 

The realisation that this was her usual cafe washed over her, followed by the drenching typhoon of the discovery that Saaya had a shift today. And once Kasumi saw the way Saaya and her casually bantered with each other, she wouldn't let Arisa forget it.

"Wait, Kasu—"

"Hm, hm!" Kasumi sang, pushing Arisa through the door. "In we go!"

"Oh, you're back, Arisa!" Saaya cheered, immediately lighting up upon seeing her. That sparkling grin reappeared; Arisa cursed herself for being so helpless to it. "You're here earlier than usual. How come?"

"Doesn't it look good, Arisa?" Kasumi badgered, oblivious to how sudden her presence was. 

Saaya's eyes darted between the two. Arisa presumed she was wondering why she had brought a friend with her all of a sudden, and why it was someone this energetic of all people; Arisa was somewhat at a loss herself. 

"Ah, you're new here! Welcome to Expresso," Saaya greeted, amazing Arisa with how quickly she was able to regain her professionalism at something so rare. "The cafe's empty because of the time, so feel free to take a seat anywhere. I'll be over once I'm done cleaning this chair."

"Yeah, I'm new here!" Kasumi approved. "Do you remember all your customers or something?"

"Hm, I always remember the regulars, but sometimes I remember people the first time," Saaya told her, suddenly moving her gaze to Arisa. "That's only for the special ones though."

If Kasumi caught the implication, she didn't say anything.

"I wonder if I'll be special!" Kasumi pondered out loud. "Hey, Arisa, what do you think?"

"Not to Saaya you won't be," Arisa grumbled.

A deepening blush spread across Saaya's cheeks like wildfire.

"T-That's sweet, Arisa! Uh…!"

Arisa tilted her head to one side in confusion, lost as to what she had said.

And then it hit her.

She had said that out loud, hadn't she?

"W-Wait, Saaya…!"

Kasumi's head snapped back and forth between the two of them, waiting for the information to register. A grin sliced across her former expression once it did, so wide it threatened to tear her face in two.

Smug jerk.

"Oh, Arisa~! Aw, is little Arisa here special?" she jeered.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Kasumi?!" Arisa shot back, the colour on her cheeks unable to match her emotional fury. 

"Hm~!"

Saaya rushed behind the counter, each hurried step hastening her journey further. She dried her hands on her apron, wiping the fervent tinge on her face away with it. An uncomfortable laugh bubbled out of her throat.

"Uh, yeah!" Saaya chirped. "So, uh… Take a look at the boards behind me and let me know what it'll be."

Even Saaya's skill in maintaining her composure couldn't fully disguise that.

"I mean, I'll take a look," Kasumi smirked. "But Arisa here is oh-so familiar with you, so she must know the menu like the back of her hand!"

"Shut up, Kasumi!" Arisa hissed. 

"Hey, Saaya, what's her regular?" Kasumi asked, a teasing lilt controlling her voice. Arisa groaned and almost slammed her head on the countertop; Kasumi really took such great amusement in her suffering, didn't she?

"Just a long macchiato," Saaya answered, quickly adding something on the end of her statement without proper thought. "And whatever dessert she knows better than to refuse from me."

"Desserts on the house? Aw, the Arisa life must be so luxurious," Kasumi pouted. "It's a shame Arisa already has your hand in marriage, I could really use the extra cash."

"Put a sock in it already, Kasumi!" Arisa fumed. "I'm sorry Saaya, Kasumi's just a massive idiot, she doesn't mean anything by it!"

A look crossed Saaya's gaze that Arisa couldn't decipher. "She doesn't?"

"Uh, well—"

"That's fine then!" Saaya exclaimed ostensibly. "Okay, I'll punch in your regular order if that's—"

"Mm, I'm pretty sure I meant a lot by it though," Kasumi interjected. "It's disappointing how Arisa's all tongue-tied and blushy over you. To think that she had so much distinguished lesbian potential."

"Hey, I'm distinguished!" Arisa fought. "Functional at worst."

"If you're so distinguished, then why don't you ask Saaya here on a date?"

Arisa's eyebrow twitched, partly out of fear, mostly out of irritation. Of course she walked heart-first into a trap. Of course.

"Damn it, Kasumi," she deadpanned. 

"C'mon, Arisa~!" Kasumi drawled. "I'll be your one-man cheering squad. Let's go, lesbians, let's go!"

Arisa clamped a hand over Kasumi's mouth. That admittedly didn't contribute positively to the already unromantic atmosphere, but Arisa wouldn't be getting confidence like this again.

"Hey, uh, Saaya," Arisa began, staring passionately at a stack of chairs in the hopes that Saaya wouldn't notice her nerves. "Do you… Maybe… Possibly… Just an innocent suggestion… Wanna go get lunch some time?"

Saaya froze, blinking as if she was taken aback.

"I'd, uh…" Saaya smiled shyly, drumming her fingers on the table to distract herself. "I'd really like that, Arisa."

Kasumi tore Arisa's hand off of her mouth abruptly. "Lifetime subscription! Permanent free desserts for Arisa!"

"Oh, just shut the hell up for once, Kasumi!" Arisa exploded. "God, I can't enjoy this for one second, huh? Some self-proclaimed wingman you are! Ruin the moment just as I bag the nice hot girl!"

Saaya laughed with mirth, smiling from ear to ear. That flirtatious wink was sent Arisa's way; she hated how she was never able to build up tolerance to the gesture.

"It's fine! Honestly, you mocha me berry happy," Saaya purred, that same grin perpetually dazzling Arisa as it would for years to come. 

"See, Arisa? Saaya's nice! And she tells good puns!"

Saaya hummed in agreement as she took Arisa's hands in her own, leaning over the counter to plant a light kiss to Arisa's cheek.

"Trust me, I like you a latte, Arisa."

**Author's Note:**

> Arisaaya jumped from never occuring to me to becoming my favourite Poppin' Party ship within a second and I don't even remember when, why, or how, but this pairing is so good and everyone should consider it.


End file.
